thexavierinstitutefandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Summers (Canon Character)
Character History 'Early Years' Scott was born to Katherine and Christopher Summers in Anchorage, Alaska. When Scott was a young boy, his parents were taking him and his brother on back home from a vacation, when their plane started to have engine failure. His father had tried to prevent it, but it was already too late. Scott’s mother, Katherine, saved their lives as the plane was going down, by strapping the two brothers into one parachute, and pushing them out of the plane. Unfortunately, the parachute caught on fire causing Scott to hit his head hard on the ground as they landed, also causing him to be in a coma for almost a year. 'An Orphan' Barely remembering his childhood, Scott woke up from his coma only to find his parents confirmed dead and his younger brother, Alex, was adopted off to another family. After he finally recovered, Scott was sent to an orphanage in Omaha, Nebraska. The orphanage Scott had been sent to was secretly owned by an evil geneticist called Mr. Sinister. The poked and prodded him for years, torturing him. Mr. Sinister acting as many different people at the time often killed many of the parents that were interested in adopting him. 'A New Family' Finally, when Scott was 16 years old, he found a way to escape the orphanage. He was soon adopted by another mutant named Jack Winters AKA Jack O’Diamonds. Under Jacks care, Scott started to have serious headaches that were only cured by a pair of ruby quartz glasses. His powers made their first appearance at a construction site, where he accidentally blasted a crane down. Many people felt that he was trying to kill them on purpose, and they sent an angry mob after Scott. He later ended up escaping them on a train. Later on, Jack decided to use Scott’s powers in many of his crimes, which he couldn’t refuse because of the physical and emotional abuse Jack would put him through. Charles Xavier’s attention was caught when Jack Winters decided to have Scott help him break into a nuclear power plant. Professor Xavier teamed up with F.B.I. Agent Fred Duncan to stop them at their attempt. Xavier rescued Scott from Jack Winters clutches and brought Scott to the Institute to have him join as the first member of the X-Men. 'The Leader Of The X-Men' The Institute soon became his first real home in years. He immediately became the deputy leader of the X-Men, but poor Scott had very poor social skills. He soon fell in love with one of his teammates, Jean Grey, but he felt that she deserved better than him, and that his destructive powers would not let him love anyone. Scott kept those feelings to himself for many years, until he brought up the courage to tell Jean himself. 'Magneto and the Dark Phoenix' A few years later, the team ran into some trouble when they ran into two mutants named Logan and Rogue. Then the events at Liberty Island with Magneto unfolded, and Scott had to put his leadership skills to the test. A few months later, Scott was kidnapped by Stryker with the Professor while they were on visit to the Professors ‘old friend.’ Now under Stryker’s control, Scott did the most horrible thing he could ever think of. He hurt his Jean by using his destructive powers against her, even though he tried with all his might to stop himself. A few moments later, after Jean and Scott were reunited, Jean was taken away from him as she committed suicide in order to save everyone inside the plane. For months Scott was in a full out depression because of the loss of Jean, his love. Then he had a spark of hope, when Jean somehow contacted him, and he rushed out to Alkali Lake where she had supposedly died only to find her alive and well. Happily, the two of the shared a kiss on the shore, where Scott was almost destroyed by the Dark Phoenix ripping him apart molecule by molecule. Amazingly, Jean had enough control to save Scott’s life just in time. 'During XI' 'The Dark Phoenix's Return' Dr. Moira MacTaggert nursed Scott back to full health when she had found him, and a little while later Jean was dead once again, this time by Logan’s hand. Finally, Scott, along with the Professor, returned to the school. Then Jean, once again, returned to life. The two of them continued a normal life, and Scott finally proposed. Suddenly, the Phoenix made a reemergence, and he thought that Jean would drive it back again, but she was unable to. Phoenix wrecked havoc and tried to take the lives of Ava and her baby, and Scott had no choice but to fight against her to protect him and the students. 'A New Love' Now for a third time, Scott believed that his love was gone forever. He tried staying at the Institute with his family, but it was too much, and he decided to take a vacation to get away. During the vacation, Scott ran into Lee Forrester was the caption of a boat name “Arcadia,” which was a fishing boat. The two of them had a quick relationship, but Scott felt guilty and broke it off. Finally, Scott felt good enough to return home. 'The Purifier's Attack' That next year was uneventful because Scott was still trying to pick up where his life left off. His brother was also struggling with some issues as well. At the end of the school year, he was taken to help free Diana from Avalon. The won her freedom, but Scott lost his good friend Xander. Now being upset of over the loss of his friend, Scott was given the job of protecting Senator Kingsley’s home from harm, but he got some unsettling news that the mansion was going to be attacked. The school was attacked by the Purifiers, and the whole mansion was destroyed. He had his hand in rebuilding the mansion, and helping the students out as well. 'Finally Some Peace' Finally this past year, Scott was reunited with Jean, and the two of them were married. Unfortunately, Scott’s brother Alex had joined the brotherhood, causing a rift between the two. Around the end of the year, students began to go missing from the mansion, and he led the mission to save the students and bring them home. The rest of the year went by uneventfully, although a few students had pulled a few major pranks on this. Scott hopes to have another peaceful and uneventful year. Powers And Abilites 'Mutant Powers' 'Optic Blasts' He has the ability to very strong, ruby-colored energy force from his eyes. The blasts come from a different dimension; his eyes are actually the source of the portals to that dimension, mostly from the Non-Einsteinium Universe. It is believed Scott’s powers are from ambient energies, such as photons, cosmic rays (essentially sunshine), that are absorbed into his body and then released out of his eyes. Scott has to wear special ruby-quartz lenses glasses, in order to even see, but it controls his powers. He has a visor that he uses as well, which helps him manipulate how much of the energy force can be used. Normally, the beams furthest range is 2,000 feet, but he’s able to limit it that with the help of the visor. His beams don’t project any head, but there is enough pressure to knock through a mountain. The amount of pressure he can produce is still unknown. 'Weaknesses' If Scott constantly uses his powers, he becomes mental, and a bit, physically fatigued, but his metabolism raises and helps him bounce right back. This usually takes about fifteen minutes. Scott also doesn’t have any control over his powers, due to the head injury he had when he was younger, and he is forced to wear ruby-quartz glasses in order to maintain them. Scott is able to be harmed, seeing that he’s still human, and physics and illusionists, if strong enough, are able to control him, and use his powers against his will. 'Genetic Flaw' Cyclops is not immune to Vulcan's powers like he is to Havok's 'Glass/Visor' He has to wear either a pair of ruby-quartz lenses in glasses or his visor in order to have control over his powers. Personality Scott is a very caring and kind person if you actually get to know him. He’s a very protective and loyal friend. He’s a great leader, and for that exact reason is why he’s the original leader of the X-men, and because he’ a great leader he doesn’t give up very easily on things either. Scott always thinks before he acts, and he loves to strategize and plan things out. Scott tends to be very strict when it comes to certain things, and serious. He doesn’t usually express his feelings really well, but it’s usually blamed on the visor, which does cause him to be very hard to read. Scott is also a major perfectionist. Relationships 'Jean Grey-Summers' 'Ororo Monroe' 'Hank McCoy' 'Logan (James Howlett)' 'Diana Sottomayor' 'Estrella Ramirez' Trivia Quotes